


Alternatives to Sleeping

by MitziMartyn



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziMartyn/pseuds/MitziMartyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep is a luxury for demons and so Sebastian has some free time to pursue his other interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives to Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't take this fic too seriously.

**Alternatives to Sleeping**

London is too busy to sleep. It does, however, indulge in cat naps, mostly in the small hours of the morning when even the last streetwalker went to bed and when the labourers are still dreaming of something better than factory work. Yet, there is always somebody awake.

That morning it was a man standing on the Blackfriars Bridge, securing a drawstring bag sitting at his feet. The bag whined to which the man responded with a muffled grumble.

"Bugger off, will ya."

"I would prefer not to."

Thomas started up and turned around to see the speaker. He found himself face to face with an elegant man dressed in black whose smile said 'what a lovely night' while still managing to squeeze 'bad news' into the subtext. He watched Thomas' surprise with a peculiar brand of impersonal amusement.

"Ah, did I startle you? May I ask what is it you are doing?" he inquired.

Thomas knew that such well-dressed men with upper-class pronunciation didn't usually roam the streets at three in the morning without a bloody good reason, so he couldn't fathom what was he doing there and why did he speak up.

If that dolled up dandy wanted to have his face flattened, Thomas wasn't against humouring him. He had had a shit day and it sure wasn't getting any better with strangers sticking their noses in his affairs. "Sure as 'ell ain't ya business."

"I believe that you are about to make a terrible mistake," explained the man, shaking his head softly, almost like a disappointed teacher.

"Lookin' at ya, ya mum already made one," he retorted briskly and picked up the bag, ready to throw it over the bridge railing.

The man caught his wrist with one hand and took the bag from him, his eyes burning with anger far stronger than anything Thomas had seen in his whole life. The life which, he feared, wasn't going to be long if he got that man even angrier.

"Ya want that bag? Ya can 'ave it, but it's worthless, 'onest word!" he cried out. The stranger's eyes narrowed and Thomas would swear they flashed with magenta for a split second. Then, he smiled again; the smile of a tiger flashing his teeth before he'd sink them into the flesh of his prey.

"Worthless? I am afraid you are poorly informed about its value."

"Ya can 'ave it," repeated Thomas in a strangled voice, his face distorted with pain, because the man almost absent-mindedly bent his wrist in a direction for which it was completely unsuitable. "Just let me go!"

"Oh, I most certainly will," he assured him and before Thomas could breathe a sigh of relief, he was falling from the bridge straight to the river.

Sebastian sighed. Humans had many hideous ideas and while some of them could offer a moment of entertainment, there were some that he simply could not understand – not that he wished to.  
He knelt on the dirty pavement, opened the bag, started pulling out kittens out of its depth and then he made sure that each little meowing feline found a warm place in one of the pockets of his coat. The only reason humans might have for drowning kittens, Sebastian mused, was that they were envious of their overall superiority. But that would be low even by their standards.

Be that as it may, he had no time for pointless contemplation. The kittens needed food and there wasn't much time before his daily work would begin.

How convenient he wasn't forced to waste his nights with sleeping.

 

 


End file.
